


Majesty

by CommanderTeatime



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, Flirting, Intimacy, M/M, Pillow Talk, Teasing, Wedding Planning, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderTeatime/pseuds/CommanderTeatime
Summary: Magnus and Alec talk about their wedding plans, including Alec's title in Edom as the lover of a Prince of Hell.





	Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about how Magnus had given himself Asmodeus's title by vanquishing Asmodeus like that. He's not just any Prince, he's Grand Prince, now. Magnus just gave himself the title of a fallen seraph.

 

“Do you think we should wait?”

Alec opened his eyes just enough to see the brilliant gold of Magnus’s eyes catch in the light of the city that leaked through the open curtains. He watched as the brilliance died away, the curtains moved to close themselves. The area beside him on the bed dipped as Magnus moved in to join him. “Do you want to?” He asked, curiosity in his tone.

“No.” Magnus said with a soft huff, before Alec’s anxieties could find grip in his thoughts. He could feel Magnus messing with the blankets before settling in, his warm feet found place near Alec’s cold toes. He laughed a little, a comforting sound, but Alec wasn’t sure if it was because things never changed, or if it was because of something else. “I want to get married to you as soon as possible. I’m not going to let you summon anymore demons or run down the aisle and kiss someone else.”

“Who am I going to kiss?” Alec asked, more awake now than before.

Magnus’s smile was almost audible as he exhaled. “It could be one of your three hundred boyfriends. The ones that make you late for dinner and keep you away from me until three in the morning.” 

“My three hundred boyfriends are trapped in Edom.” Alec murmured. He thought about marrying a Ravener demon, the black husk of a shell spitting and snarling at him among the bright floral arrangements. The image disappeared in an instant when he felt Magnus’s arm on his side. He blinked, hoping to catch sight of Magnus’s smile, if he was still smiling.

He felt Magnus pull him in a little closer, falling so easily back into routine. He moved to rest his head against Magnus's chest, to hear and feel his heart beating in his chest, the deepness of his voice through his throat. “It’s a good thing you know a Prince of Hell, then.” He said softly, sinking a little more into the warmth of their embrace. “Maybe he’ll release your three hundred boyfriends if you ask nicely.”

Alec smiled, he was grateful it was dark, and that he was too close to Magnus for him to see the goofy look on his face. “Do you think Asmodeus would do that for me?”

“You’re very funny, darling.” 

He moved a little, pulling away just enough so that if they weren’t in total darkness, he’d be able to see Magnus’s face. Instead he could only see the faint outline of his fiance, stretched out in the middle of the bed. Their bed.

“Do I get a title when we get married? Will I be prince-consort?” 

“Oh, I knew it, this is why you agreed to marry me.” Magnus sighed, he rested his head against the pillow. 

Alec moved in a little closer, “I want to be your prince-consort.” He said, a bare whisper between them. 

Magnus fell silent, his breathing softened. “You’d be a duke.” He whispered back, his lips found Alec’s, moving him to sit up more as his hands moved to Alec’s back. “You’ll have legions of demons at your beck and call. Three  _ thousand  _ boyfriends, maybe more.” He moved to straddle him. Magnus’s heavy outline in the darkness of their room inched closer to him, guiding him back towards the comforts of the mattress.  

Alec closed his eyes before Magnus kissed him, a quick peck that had Alec’s heart lurching for more. He found himself breathless, desperate to grab at Magnus and bring him back in, but he couldn’t see where Magnus was anymore. “More to add to our guest list.” He said to the darkness, sitting up an inch. 

His head knocked into Magnus’s and he felt his fiance move back with a bright and beautiful laugh. “All three thousand of your boyfriends? Or just your favorite three hundred?” 

“Depends on what the Prince of Hell says.” Alec’s eyes hunted for his fiance, for where he had moved to. If he had his stele, he could burn the rune into his arm and find Magnus, end his little game by smothering him with passionate kisses and handsy touches.

Magnus’s hand found his and held him there. Alec could hear him move at first, then felt Magnus’s weight shift on either side of him again before the blankets disappeared. Their lips met, passionate and deep, a kiss that made him almost lose sense of what they were doing. Alec wanted to pull Magnus in closer and kiss him like that again. 

He felt his fiance’s hand on his chest, soft and warm, the slight cool sting of metal against his skin. It was the only ring Magnus never took off. Alec slowly let himself lay back down as Magnus moved in closer, his kissing from his collarbone to his neck. 

“Thank you, your majesty.” Alec breathed.

Magnus took only a slight pause. “It’s your royal highness.” He whispered, his kisses became a little rougher, his teeth scraping against the darkened skin of Alec’s deflect rune.

“I am  _ so  _ sorry, your  _ royal  _ highness.” Alec corrected. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and feel free to suffer with me at umbralogia.tumblr.com


End file.
